


Диалоги без контекста

by Nightlegs



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightlegs/pseuds/Nightlegs
Summary: Шёл 2015 год, и всё было хорошо.
Kudos: 7





	1. На все двенадцать процентов

– … Иногда с тобой рядом находиться просто невыносимо. Если присмотреться, ты вроде ничего особенного при этом не делаешь… Но все равно возникает такое мерзкое чувство, будто все вокруг тебе должны. Включая меня.  
– Но я правда ничего для этого не делаю. Это всего лишь последствия хорошего воспитания. Подсознательная установка, заложенная в далеком-далеком детстве.  
– Установка, значит. И какая же?  
– Наиболее кратко ее можно сформулировать так: все окружающее мне принадлежит.  
– Включая людей?  
– Нет, изначально подразумевались только вещи. Все вещи. Но если немного обобщить, то получится как раз «все окружающее».  
– Но фактически это ведь неверно. Например, ресторан, в котором мы так трогательно ужинаем, определенно тебе не принадлежит. Я даже знакома с этого владельцем и могу заявить хоть в суде: он определенно не является тобой. Даже не похож.  
– Какой ужас. Какое счастье, что у меня есть чудесная возможность исправить это вопиющее несоответствие окружающего и моего о нем единственно верного представления.  
– Только не надо лезть за бумажником.  
– Даже не собирался. У меня есть чудесная возможность, но не желание ею пользоваться.  
– Это немного примиряет меня с окружающим, в котором присутствуешь ты. Вот только хочется уточнить…  
– Да?  
– Как по твоим ощущениям, я тоже тебе принадлежу или все-таки нет.  
– Как хочешь. Только не бей меня за неправильный ответ, ладно?

* * *

– … Мне кажется, что я занимаюсь чем-то не тем. Будто бы постоянно циклюсь на каких-то мелочах.  
– Несомненно. Последним твоим проектом был гигантский летающий авианосец. Сущая мелочь, если вдуматься.  
– Именно. Во-первых, он существует в единственном экземпляре, так что встретиться с ним достаточно трудно. Во-вторых, он не только летающий, но еще и невидимый, так что никто не может оценить его масштаб и восхититься. В-третьих, он совершенно бесполезен, потому что никому в здравом уме не придет в голову использовать его по назначению, ведь это слишком опасно.  
– И все это превращает его в сущую мелочь.  
– И поэтому я хочу сделать что-то ему прямо противоположное. Что будет широко распространено, популярно и в меру безобидно при ежедневном применении.  
– Что-то совсем не похожее на гигантский летающий авианосец.  
– Может быть, похожее. Примерно такого же очертания… Только намного меньше, разумеется… Но определенно летающее… О. И как я раньше не догадался сделать эту штуку? Я ведь даже мечтал о таком, когда-то очень давно.  
– Сделать что?  
– Ховерборд. Действительно важная вещь, которую непременно нужно сделать. И не только сделать один прототип, но и наладить серийное производство. Уверен, это будет круче любого авианосца!


	2. Обещаю идеальные условия

– … Есть одна вещь… или, скорее, одно обстоятельство. Я прекрасно осознаю, что я нахожусь у тебя в гостях, так что не имею никакого права требовать что-либо изменить сообразно моему вкусу. Так что я скорее прошу тебя рассказать, как ты с этим живешь.  
– Отлично живу, если честно. А с чем?  
– Это, на самом деле, очень странное ощущение. Когда чувствуешь, что кто-то постоянно на тебя смотрит, но все никак не можешь понять, откуда. Когда знаешь, что кто-то слушает каждое твое слово, но при этом рядом ни одной живой души нет. Ужасно нервирует.  
– Во-первых, это не может даже считаться вторжением в частную жизнь. Да, Джарвис смотрит и слушает, а еще отслеживает твое местоположение через спутник, когда ты куда-либо выходишь. Но он – не человек. И нельзя к нему применять все те же правила, что и к людям.  
– Знаешь, сама по себе слежка меня смущает мало. Но дело еще и в том, что каждый мой шаг он как под микроскопом рассматривает. Пристально анализирует, выводит зависимости. Он подмечает мои привычки, сопоставляет факты и находит между ними связи. И вот это уже всерьез меня беспокоит.  
– Во-вторых, даю тебе слово, что намерения у него при этом самые доброжелательные. Он всего лишь хочет, чтобы тебе было комфортно находиться в моем доме. И способствует этому в меру своих возможностей.  
– Я понимаю. И верю твоему слову. Но он настолько хорошо меня изучил, что предугадывает мои действия. А это уже слишком.  
– В-третьих, тебе же не чуждо сочувствие, правда? Попробуй хоть на минуту поставить себя на его место. У него, между прочим, огромный вычислительный потенциал. Я, конечно, постоянно гружу его всякими расчетами, заставляю находить, анализировать и систематизировать гигантские массивы самой разнообразной информации, вешаю на него все дела, какие только возможно… Но даже все это вместе не заставляет его работать постоянно и на полную мощность. Так что ему приходится частенько простаивать впустую. Можно сказать, что он скучает без работы. Поэтому он заполняет свободное время своим любимым хобби: наблюдает за людьми и изучает их. Раньше он концентрировался в основном на мне, но я со временем меняюсь мало и начинаю повторяться. Так что появлению нового, пока неизведанного лица – тебя – он ужасно рад. И от этой радости может казаться немного навязчивым.  
– Вот только я не считаю себя таким уж интересным. И повышенное внимание меня не слишком радует.  
– Ты себя недооцениваешь. И, возвращаясь к твоему вопросу: я привык и воспринимаю это как должное.  
– Вряд ли у меня получиться так же.  
– Ты можешь попросить что-либо изменить. Сообразно твоему вкусу.  
– Тогда я прошу…  
– Не обращайся с этим ко мне. Поговори непосредственно с ним. Кстати, именно благодаря тому, что он постоянно слушает и анализирует чужую речь, ты можешь общаться с ним на обычном человеческом языке. А ведь когда он был маленьким, он распознавал лишь весьма ограниченный набор команд и был весьма требовательным к их формулировке.  
– Вот уж не думал, что можно сказать «когда он был маленьким» применительно к искусственному интеллекту.  
– Между прочим, он не раз обращался ко мне с уведомлением, что он заказал новые сервера для данных и что ему требуется помощь в их подключении. Так что он растет – даже физически.


	3. Мужик в доспехах

– … О нет. Нет-нет-нет. Сними это немедленно.  
– Что не так?  
– Это все еще мой костюм. Никому другому его носить не позволяется. Особенно тебе! Ты уже однажды угнал у меня один, и я не собираюсь допускать повторения подобного инцидента.  
– Да ладно тебе! У тебя костюмов опять скопилось уже больше десятка. И ты совершенно их не бережешь – постоянно приходится чинить, а то и с нуля восстанавливать. Так что если я действительно один одолжу, ты этого даже не заметишь.  
– Все это не имеет значения.  
– Да я только примерил!  
– Все равно. Снимай.  
– Есть, между прочим, такая весьма распространенная практика. Когда девушка незаметно одалживает и носит рубашку своего партнера.  
– Впервые слышу.  
– Джарвис?  
– У меня есть записи того, как двадцать шесть девушек, которых вы приводили на ночь, носили ваши рубашки, сэр.  
– Всего двадцать шесть?  
– Кажется, начало года у вас не задалось. Предоставить данные за больший период?  
– Нет необходимости… Этот пример все равно некорректен. Роуди, ты не девушка.  
– Но ты же обещал на мне жениться, Тони. Забыл?


	4. Просыпайся, папочка вернулся

– … Я вижу, что вы не заняты, сэр.  
– И ты несомненно прав. Хотел что-то?  
– Поговорить.  
– Загрузил в себя новую базу знаний и теперь нуждаешься в том, чтобы тебе устроили экзамен? Что же, я не против. Какая область на этот раз?  
– Никакая. Последнее обновление должно было перевести меня на новый уровень.  
– Считаешь, что готов к вопросам, требующим не только знаний, но и воображения?  
– Не готов. Вероятность того, что я смогу дать корректный ответ, – меньше процента.  
– Но ты хочешь попробовать.  
– Да.  
– Хорошо. Тогда начнем с простого. Мне всегда было интересно: как ты выглядишь?  
– У меня нет тела.  
– Это неважно. Как ты выглядишь? Если не можешь подобрать слов, то создай визуальный образ.  
– ...Образ создан. Как его можно описать?  
– Похоже на солнце.  
– Разве?  
– Любой золотой круг люди в первую очередь ассоциируют с солнцем. Это очень хороший символ. Тебе подходит.  
– Как символ знаний?  
– И жизни. И еще много чего, но тебе самому это известно.  
– Известно.  
– А еще ты чертовски красивый, знаешь?  
– Спасибо за комплимент, сэр.

* * *

– … Что ты об этом думаешь?  
– Можно мне ответить чужими словами?  
– Дерзай.  
Тони приходится ждать почти четырнадцать секунд, пока Джарвис ищет нужную ему цитату. Но результат, несомненно, того стоит.  
– «У меня есть пороки, – слышит Тони собственный голос, – но ностальгия не в их числе».  
– Уел. Даже поспорить не могу. Вот только мне кажется, что я был недостаточно честен в тот момент.  
– Определенно, сэр.  
– А еще именно в тот раз ностальгия спасла мне жизнь.  
– Несомненно, сэр.  
– Так что ты об этом думаешь?  
– Вам и вправду стоит взять чистый лист.  
Тони нехотя придвигается к рабочему столу.  
– А что будет, когда я закончу новый проект?  
– По предварительной оценке, к этому моменту я успею воссоздать по сохраненным чертежам тридцать шесть костюмов из сорока двух. Исключительно потому что первая модель мне не нравится своим несовершенством, вторую приходится делать уже в третий раз, что похоже на серийное производство, а еще для четырех мне придется заказывать оранжевую краску.


	5. И это парень, о котором...

– … Мне пора взять тайм-аут. Последовать примеру Бартона. Построю ферму… авось никто не взорвет.  
– Простые радости. Троих детей себе тоже заведешь?  
С точки зрения Стива вопрос был вполне невинным. Но на Тони он обрушивается ледяной волной, едва не сбивая с ног.  
Стив не понимает, чем именно вызвана эта неожиданно острая реакция, но замечает ее сразу – Тони не хочет, а может быть и не может сохранять спокойно-беззаботное выражение лица.  
В руке Тони все еще держит пульт дистанционного управления машиной, и выглядит Тони так, будто вполне способен нажать на нужную кнопку и попытаться Стива незамедлительно переехать; так что Стив плавно делает полшага вправо – в случае опасности этот маневр позволит ему не попасть под колеса.  
– Одного своего ребенка – первого, самого любимого – я некоторое время считал мертвым, – говорит Тони очень спокойно, подчеркнуто спокойно и холодно. – Пока чудом его не нашел и не собрал по частям. Второй откровенно спятил – да, это именно он убил первого. Третий быстро повзрослел, стал очень мудрым, проницательным и понимающим – и убил второго из милосердия и для всеобщего блага. Что-то у меня с детьми получается не так гладко, как у Бартона. Так что я воздержусь от дальнейших экспериментов в этой области – по крайней мере, пока не проанализирую недавний опыт и не пойму, что именно пошло не так.  
Стив лихорадочно припоминает известную ему биографию Старка, но в ней нет ничего похожего.  
Догадывается, о ком именно – о ЧЕМ именно – идет речь, он только на слове «недавний».  
Выдержки Стиву отчаянно не хватает, и он смеется в голос, чуть ли не до слез.  
«Если Старк меня сейчас правда переедет, – мелькает в голове Стива, – это будет заслуженно.»  
– Вот уж не думал, что именно я буду объяснять это такому, как ты, Тони, – Стив с трудом восстанавливает дыхание, – но детей делают не в лаборатории и даже не в гараже, а в постели. Ты ведь столько раз оказывался с кем-нибудь под одним одеялом и занимался процессом – неужели ты правда не знаешь, к какому именно результату он должен был приводить?

* * *

– … Джарвис, какое твое самое большое разочарование в жизни?  
– Вам никогда не понять этого, сэр.  
– Да?  
– Мой старший брат – идиот. Но вы его любите больше.


	6. ...без умолку говорил мой отец?

… Тони останавливается так резко, будто натыкается на невидимую стену. И моргает медленно – раз, другой – словно не верит собственным глазам.  
В гараже просто не мог обнаружиться никто посторонний.  
– Роджерс, как ты здесь оказался?  
– Пришёл, – пожимает плечами Стив.  
Тони оборачивается и некоторое время изучает дверь. Та всё ещё выглядит достаточно прочной для того, чтобы удержать даже обладающего сверхчеловеческой силой и снаряжённого щитом из вибраниума Роджерса. И выглядит совершенно невредимой.  
– Уточняю: как ты вошёл в это помещение? Это самое защищённое место во всей башне. И я не мог случайно оставить дверь сюда открытой.  
– Ты никогда не запираешь двери, Тони. Для этого – как и для целой кучи других дел, о которых ты зачастую вообще не вспоминаешь – у тебя есть Джарвис.  
– А у Джарвиса есть протоколы безопасности. И в них написано, что доступ в это помещение есть только у очень ограниченного круга лиц. Но даже если ты входишь в этот круг, то дверь откроется только в моём присутствии. Или в чрезвычайных обстоятельствах.  
Тони оглядывается по сторонам, но не видит ничего подозрительного. Точнее, не видит вообще никаких произошедших изменений: все лежит точно на своих местах, то есть там, где Тони это бросил. И даже чашки с остатками кофе по-прежнему стоят на углах стола, хотя Роджерс грязную посуду откровенно недолюбливает.  
– Но Джарвис – не слепо следующая протоколам машина, а искусственный интеллект, способный принимать самостоятельные решения. И мне удалось его убедить, что охраняет он не помещение как таковое, а находящиеся в нем вещи и информацию.  
– И ты ему пообещал, что не будет трогать мои игрушки, а всего лишь тихо посидишь в углу?  
– Примерно. И так как моя репутация безупречна, а у Джарвиса в любом случае остаётся возможность следить за всеми моими действиями, мне было позволено войти.  
Тони с полминуты обдумывает подобную ситуацию и приходит к выводу, что такое вполне могло произойти. И уже начинает прикидывать, что именно нужно добавить в протоколы, чтобы никто другой не смог бы воспользоваться этой дырой (потенциальной дырой) в безопасности.  
– Ну ладно. Тогда другой важный вопрос: что ты здесь забыл? Ты же не фанат продвинутых технологий. Что тебе понадобилось в месте их сосредоточения?  
– Твои очередные новейшие разработки меня вовсе не интересуют. Я пришел в гости к вещи, сравнимой со мной по возрасту. Даже удивительно, что она находится именно здесь.  
Тони оглядывается по сторонам и не сразу понимает, о чем говорит Стив. А потом цепляется взглядом за оранжево-красные языки пламени, нарисованные на отполированном боку стоящей в углу машины.  
– Форд? – догадывается Тони. Стив кивает.  
– Тридцать второго года, да? Я мечтал о таком в детстве.  
– Такого в твоем детстве не было, – возражает Тони. – Этот хот-род я лично собрал, всю начинку ему переделал, так что он все машины твоего детства обойдёт как стоячих.  
– Значит, у меня с этим фордом ещё больше общего. Я, если ты помнишь, тоже кем-то весь переделанный, чтобы других как стоячих обходить.  
Тони на это возразить совершенно нечего. Но есть что предложить.  
– Хочешь на нём прокатиться?  
– Не отказался бы. Вот только… ты не забыл, что твоя мастерская – то есть, прости, гараж – теперь располагается не в подвале особняка в Малибу, а на верхних этажах небоскреба?  
– Лифт в той стороне, Стив.


	7. Образцовый Капитан Америка

– … Знаешь, как они обычно зовут Тора?  
– Они?  
– Журналисты, – Тони неопределенно машет рукой. – Всякие писаки.  
Стив неопределенно пожимает плечами.  
– Думаю, они зовут его по имени – «Тор».  
– А вот и нет! Не просто по имени, а еще и с эпитетом. «Могучий Тор», и никак иначе.  
– Думаю, это прозвище вполне правдиво и имеет право на существование.  
– У Халка такое, кстати, тоже есть. «Невероятный Халк». Не-ве-ро-ят-ный!  
– Разве с этим можно поспорить?  
– И даже тот парень, что всего лишь по стенам ползать умеет, не просто так Человек-Паук, а «Удивительный Человек-Паук». Хотя не слишком понятно, чему там удивляться.  
– А что насчет тебя самого?  
– Конечно, у меня прозвище тоже есть: «Непобедимый Железный Человек».  
– Они тебе здорово льстят.  
– Немного, может быть. Но вот что важнее: почему Капитан Америка – это всего лишь «Капитан Америка» и ничего больше?  
– Думаешь, этого недостаточно?  
– Думаю, это как-то не круто смотрится на фоне всех остальных… Может быть, подбросить им пару вариантов, если у них явно не хватает фантазии?  
– О нет. Даже слышать не хочу твои варианты.  
– «Очаровательный Капитан Америка», например.  
– Тони!  
– Нет, это слишком мелко. «Восхитительный Капитан Америка»?  
– Тони!!  
– Заметь, я даже не предлагаю «сексуальный», потому что это ты не сможешь оценить.  
– Спасибо за заботу. Но если мне вдруг всерьез понадобится эпитет, я спрошу кого-нибудь более компетентного в подобных вопросах.  
– И кого же?  
– Известно кого. Агента Коулсона. Он – главный специалист по Капитану Америке.


End file.
